Left 4 Dead (TV Series)
'''Left 4 Dead '''is an animated television horror series based on the video game series of the same name. It features all characters from the video games and follows the group of survivors who are trying to find a safe haven called the Kingdom. In order to keep the feel of the original game series, the same animation from the games cutscenes are used for the show. The 1st season follows the original survivors Bill, Zoey, Francis, and Louis. While the 2nd season follows survivors Ellis, Coach, Nick, and Rochelle. The 3rd season all of the survivors meet each other. The episodes follow the events of the campaigns in the game while also adding new episodes from custom campaigns. Each episode is 53 minutes long, with 13 episodes per season. Plot Cast and Characters Season One * Jim French as Bill, a Vietnam Veteran who is the leader of the group. He is a realist who lives by an objective code, and is the most adaptable. He is killed in the season finale after he sacrifices himself to save the group. He used to be a torturer during his time in Vietnam, and the experience has left him with some Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. * Jen Taylor as Zoey, a university graduate who is the youngest of the group at age 23. She comes from a different social background than the others, having lived a fairly privileged lifestyle. She is a supporter of Bill as the leader and soon develops romantic feelings for Francis during season three. Zoey is apathetic and has an overall good sense of humor. * Vince Valenzuela as Francis, an outlaw biker who happens to be very street smart. He is initially hostile of the group during their escape from Mercy Hospital, but opens up to them as they travel. He comes from a shady background from being in a gang, but shows to have a soft side. He develops attractive feelings for Zoey in season one that isn’t recrupricated until season three, when they become romantically involved. He is also a nudist, only when given the opportunity. * Earl Alexander as Louis, a district Account Manager who is the most optimistic of the group. He has a friendly moral and does his best to keep Francis and Bill from arguing with one another. Zoey and him become close friends during their journey and is the first to catch on to Francis’ attraction towards her. He’s overall the most loyal of the group and does the right thing. Season Two * Chad Coleman as Coach, a portly high-school football coach with a bad knee * Eric Ladin as Ellis, a friendly mechanic who often talks about his friend Keith * Hugh Dillon as Nick, a cold and sarcastic gambler and con artist * Rochelle Aytes as Rochelle, a low-level production assistant reporting on the evacuation Season Three * Jen Taylor as Zoey * Vince Valenzuela as Francis * Earl Alexander as Louis * Chad Coleman as Coach * Hugh Dillon as Nick * Rochelle Aytes as Rochelle Episodes Season One Episodes # No Mercy - In Fairfield, after a narrow escape from the infected, survivors Bill, Zoey, Francis, and Louis focus on moving towards a hospital for evacuation to a safe haven by a passing News 5 helicopter. They fight through the subway tunnels and various sewers before making it to Mercy Hospital. The group exchange information about themselves in order to get an understanding of one another. # Crash Course - After escaping Fairfield, the helicopter crashes in an area close to The Turnpike. Having survived the crash landing intact, the survivors make their way through multiple hordes and come across an armored delivery truck on top of a elevator. # I Hate Mountains - After their truck crashes in a rural town, the survivors take many alternated paths through the woods, a mansion, a crypt, and a small harbour before escaping in a seaplane. Francis’ backstory is further explored in this episode, showing that he has a more softer side than he lets on. # Death Toll - The survivors finally make it to Riverside. Due to the path away blocked on the abandoned highway follow the drainage system of Riverside. Bill begins opening up more about his experience in Vietnam, causing the group to view him in a new perspective. # Dead City - The survivors battle for survival in the city of Riverside, the group manages to escape through a subway station, although Zoey is heavily injured in the process. Bill and Zoey grow closer to one another, with the latter beginning to view to older man as a grandfather figure. # Suicide Blitz - The group find themselves in infected-infested subway stations. When they make it to the surface they discover they are in Fort Farris County, a hot spot for the infected. After going through seemingly endless hordes the survivors find a car at a football stadium and make it out. # Dead Air - When the survivors become stranded at a large greenhouse full of Infected, they see a plane pass overhead. Deciding the best way to escape the city is via the airport, the survivors make their way through the city. They make it out, though Louis is severely injured, making it hard for him to walk. # Vienna Calling - The survivors are stranded in Vienna and need to make their way through a small shopping center and a dry canal to a train station. Francis begins viewing Zoey in a more sexual way, and realizes his attraction towards her, # Death Aboard - The group discover a prison filled with Zombies. After clearing out the prison and scavenging it for supplies, the group see a light house in the distance. The journey takes them to the docks, where they must board a container to gain access to a stranded cargo ship. From there, they can reach the lighthouse, where they must signal for a hot air balloon rescue. Though Francis is injured in the process. # The Last Stand - Once the group reaches the lighthouse, they have to hold their ground against the hordes and special infected. Louis becomes aware of Francis‘ feelings towards Zoey, and doesn’t know how to feel about it. During the escape, Bill is almost killed but is saved by Zoey. # Dam It - After the hot air balloon lands the group finds their way towards a dam. They find a sign for a potential safe zone and decide to head in that direction. Unfortunately due to a road block the group has to make their way through the zombie infested dam. # Blood Harvest - Lost in the middle of a thick forest, the survivors follow the path to a trainyard, and through a repair warehouse. Following the railway lines, they move past a bridge, a train station, and finally to a Farmhouse. With nobody in sight, the Survivors call via a radio to the military, and from there, wait for an armored personal carrier to pick them up. While waiting the group hold out during the night, with Bill and Louis sharing a bottle of whisky, and Zoey accidently walking in on Francis naked. Unfortunately, at dawn, the Infected have discovered their location.... # The Sacrifice - The survivors and militia make it to a small pit stop in an unknown town, unfortunately the biggest Horde and the most special infected they have ever encountered attack. All mitiltia men are killed and Zoey is once again injured. The survivors are able to make it to a lift but it needs to get gased up in order to escape, but someone has to sacrifice themselves In order to get it done. Bill chooses to sacrifice himself, leaving Zoey, Louis, and Francis alone, all beaten, battered, and with survivors guilt. The three contemplate what they’ll do next, with Francis suggesting they wait it out until they come up with a plan. the three make a pact to never leave each other. Season Two Episodes # Dead Center - In Savannah, Georgia, four complete strangers Coach, Ellis, Nick, and Rochelle, find themselves caught up in the chaos of a recent outbreak of the deadly infection currently sweeping across the United States. Missing the last evacuation helicopter, they are forced to band together and escape Savannah. # The Passing Part 1 - After escaping Savannah, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, and Nick find their way blocked, as Rayford Bridge has been blocked. There they meet survivor Francis, Louis, and Zoey, who offer some help to the other survivors on how to lower the bridge. # The Passing Part 2 - After fighting countless hoards of zombies, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, and Nick retrieve a number of gas tanks to fill up a generator to enable the bridge. Unfortunately they are attacked by numerous special infected, including the tanks that killed Bill. Zoey, Francis, and Louis help the survivors lower the bridge and they bid them a farewell. # Dark Carnival Part 1 - # Dark Carnival Part 2 - # # # # # # # # The Parish - Virgil, who rescued the survivors in Hard Rain and Swamp Fever, leaves them in New Orleans as he goes in search of more survivors. The survivors find the city completely overrun by he infected. The fight their war through the infected In order to reach a bridge that can take them straight to a militia helicopter. Ellis is unfortunately killed by the horde, with only Nick and Coach left. Season Three Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # #